GOOD vs EVIL: Hawaii Crime, Oh
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Jake & Kim get to help out an old friend when E.V.I.L plots to steal the experiments of Jumba Jookiyba for thier own uses.
1. A Tropical Trip

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright their respective owners…for now.

GOOD vs. EVIL #2

"Hawaii Crime, Oh"

_Vilgax's spaceship, somewhere over Earth's orbit. _

"You wanted to see me sir?" a nervous Jack Spicer asked Vilgax.

The alien leader of E.V.I.L whirled around in his seat to face his white-faced crony.

"Indeed" Vilgax replied "you are going to Hawaii as part of the new mission."

"I'm honored sir" Jack said, "Hawaii is such a great place, full of tropical beaches and warm sand. Ooh, I can work on my tan!"

"I'm not sending you there for recreation" Vilgax said.

"Aww!" an upset Jack complained.

"Now pay attention. I have heard that the genetic experiments of outlaw scientist Jumba Jookiba have found their way to that island. I want the most dangerous and powerful of those experiments, and you are going to retrieve them for me."

"Me? By myself? As in, all alone?" Jack asked nervously.

"Don't be foolish" Vilgax replied "this is too important a job to entrust to just one person. I have already selected the others that will accompany you. And here, you'll need this" he said, tossing Jack something that looked like a remote with antennae attached.

"What's this thing?" Jack asked.

"The Malevolizer" Vilgax replied "my reports indicate that the experiments are currently doing good. But with that device, you will be able to restore their true, evil tendencies."

"Sounds like a plan" Jack replied "so, how do I find these things? Do I get a tracker or something?"

Vilgax instead handed him a photograph "this little girl has been known to hang around with Jumba and the experiments" he said, "find her, and you'll find them, now go!"

"Not to worry sir, I will not fail you" Jack said, before saluting and exiting the bridge.

------

_Former WOOHP headquarters, Burbank, CA_

"Here we are, home sweet home" Sam said, as she showed around the others.

"When I told Jerry about your idea, he agreed to let us use this old WOOHP base. It was abandoned a few years ago, but most of the equipment still works."

"I appreciate all the work you've done towards helping us" Leo said, "we couldn't have made this happen without the help of WOOHP."

"Hey, you were right, we're the only ones who can stop Vilgax" Sam replied, "and we need a base for that."

"Man, check this place out KP" Ron said, "I bet Global Justice doesn't have a base this big!"

"Global Justice also doesn't have these 'unique' operatives" Kim added.

"Yo, what's that supposed to mean?" Jake asked, "you ain't down with working with a dragon?"

"I didn't mean it like that" Kim said, "it's just, well…I've never met so many heroes with extraordinary powers before. I feel kind of useless."

"Don't say that Kim" Danny said, floating over her "we may have powers, but we have the same problems that you face."

"Totally" Jake replied "you think it's easy to get good grades when you've always got dragon duty?"

"I guess not" Kim replied, "thanks, I feel a little better."

"…And this can be our conference room" Sam said, continuing the tour "it used to be Jerry's office."

"Eh, I hate ta interrupt, but I noticed we ain't come up with a name for our new happy little family" Ace chimed in.

"He's right" Zick replied, "we do need a name."

"Well, our name should reflect what we stand for, and also what we seek to accomplish" Leo replied.

"Well that narrows things down" Danny said sarcastically.

"I guess 'the Liberty Rangers' is out of the question?" Ron asked.

"Think Ron, we need something that emphasizes our mission."

"Which is what exactly?" Sam asked.

"To keep Vilgax and his pals from conquering your dimension, or any other" Ace added.

"So we help to keep order in the dimensions" Jake said, "how do we give a name to that?"

"Perhaps an acronym?" Sam suggested "GOOD, for example."

"Okay, but what do the other letters stand for?" Danny asked.

"How about the…General, um…Organization for Order in Dimensions?" Sam suggested.

"I like it" Jake said, "it says we're good, but also says what we're all about."

"GOOD it is then" Leo replied, "our next order of business is to elect a leader. Any candidates?"

"Well, since I know the most about Vilgax, it's obvious I should lead" Ben said.

"You couldn't lead a marching band!" Gwen retorted "I nominate Leo for leader. He was the one who came up with the idea for this group. And he showed remarkable skills during the battle with Vilgax."

"Good point" Jake said, "will you lead us, Leo man?"

"I guess if you want me too" Leo said, "now then, let's get this place online."

-----

Within a half hour, the newly formed team of GOOD had their base up and running. And it was then that alarms started to go off.

"What's the emergency?" Danny asked.

Sam checked the screens "there appears to be some trouble in Hawaii" she said, "and I'll bet any money Vilgax is behind it."

"Looks like we've got our first mission" Leo replied, "who wants to go?"

"I'll go" Kim volunteered "I have a friend there named Lilo. She could be in danger."

"Hold the phone!" Jake replied "you know Lilo? Little Hawaiian girl, has an alien dog?"

"Yes that's her" Kim replied "how do you know her?"

"I met her when I went to Hawaii for a skate contest" Jake said, "if she's in trouble, I'm going too."

"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii, count me in as well" Ben added.

"If you're going Ben, then so am I" Gwen said "grandpa told me to keep an eye on you."

"Aww, I can't have any fun if you come along" Ben whined "Leo, tell her to stay here!"

"Sorry Ben, but your safety is my responsibility" Leo replied "Gwen is going, like it or not."

"This stinks!" Ben said, and he folded his arms angrily.

_This is so great! _Gwen thought to herself _not only do I get a free trip to Hawaii, but I get to work with my idol, the great Kim Possible! I just wish the little dweebazoid wasn't coming along._

"Um, I know I'm just a sidekick and everything, but I was wondering" Ron began "how are we supposed to get to Hawaii?"

"I'll call Wade" Kim said, reaching for the Kimmunicator.

"No need" Sam said, "I have something that should handle your transportation problems."

-----

Minutes later, Sam escorted them to a hangar, where a high-tech jet waited.

"I remembered that Jer keeps this spare jet here, in case we ever need it" she said, "I don't think he'd mind if we used it though."

"Man, you spy guys think of everything" Jake commented.

"Did they think of who was going to fly it?" Gwen asked.

"It has autopilot" Sam said, "simply type in the destination, and it'll take you there."

"Works for me" Kim said, "let's go."

"Hold on" Gwen said, "I have to get one thing, it'll only take a second."

As she ran off, Ben commented "must be some lame girly thing."

-----

A few minutes later, Gwen returned and the jet took off towards its' destination.

"I can't believe you brought your Lucky Girl costume" Ben told Gwen, "you know you don't have the magic stone that gives you your powers."

"So?" Gwen asked angrily "I don't need it. Kim Possible is a great hero and all she uses is her own skills."

So saying, she sidled up to Kim, "Kim, I just want to say that you're my idol" Gwen said, "I'd love to be able to fight crime and stop bad guys like you. Instead of being the sidekick to some lamebrain with an alien watch" she said, glaring at Ben as she did so "do you think you could teach me some of your moves?"

"Well, I suppose" Kim said, "but it takes more than moves to be a great hero. You need smarts too."

"No problem there" Gwen replied.

Meanwhile, Ron had decided to talk with Ben. "Cool watch thingy dude" Ron said, "and you can turn into aliens with it?"

"Yeah" Ben said.

"Man, that would be so neat to be an alien" Ron replied, "you'd have like, oozing tentacles or acid breath, or like, twenty eyes."

"Mutations" Rufus added.

"Your mole rat's pretty cool" Ben commented.

"Yeah, Rufus has helped me and Kim out of several scrapes" Ron said, "he's quite remarkable."

"I wish I had him as my sidekick instead of Gwen" Ben said, "she's always insulting me and making me feel stupid."

"We don't think you're stupid, do we Rufus?" Ron asked.

"No way" Rufus replied.

"Thanks you guys" Ben said.

The heroes and friends got to know each other better for the rest of the trip. Then the jet announced they were arriving at Hawaii. They parked at the local airport, but used a cloaking device to hide the jet.

"Now what?" Jake asked.

"We find Lilo" Kim replied, "she knows her way around the island."

"Couldn't we hang out on the beach just a little?" Ben asked, "It's not every day I get to go to Hawaii."

"We have a job to do Ben" Gwen said angrily, "you can sightsee when we're done."

"Who put you in charge of me?" Ben asked angrily.

"Grandpa" Gwen replied, "now I say we go along with Kim and find her Hawaiian friend."

"You would" Ben muttered.

"What did you say?!" Gwen asked angrily.

"Nothing, nothing" Ben replied.

"You'd better hope so!" Gwen added, before storming off.

----------

Looks like it's trouble in paradise (literally) for the two squabbling cousins. Can they learn to work together long enough to stop Vilgax's plan? Find out in the next chapter, as Lilo & Stitch put in an appearance.


	2. Old friends reunited

_Pelekai residence, Kauai Town_

Kim led her fellow teammates towards the white house that served as the home to Lilo and her extended family.

"This is the place" Kim replied "luckily I remembered it from when I was first here."

"I didn't doubt you for a second" Gwen added quickly.

Ben stuck his finger in his throat in disgust, earning a giggle from Ron & Rufus.

Kim went up to the door and knocked, it was answered by a Hawaiian woman, who looked like a larger, older version of Lilo.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Pardon us, we were wondering if Lilo was at home" Kim said.

"No, she and Stitch went down to the beach" the woman replied, "what is this about?"

"We're old friends of hers" Kim replied, "I'm Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable and Jake Long. We met Lilo before and since we're in town, we thought we'd catch up."

"Oh, so you're the female hero that helped save Stitch" the woman said, "Lilo wouldn't stop talking about that for days."

"That was definitely a unique experience for me too" Kim replied.

"I'm Nani, Lilo's older sister" the woman replied, extending her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you" Kim said, shaking her hand "if you don't mind, we'll go right to the beach and talk with Lilo."

"Of course" Nani said, "it was nice to meet you."

"Likewise" Kim replied, before the door closed "okay everyone, you heard her, we head to the beach."

"Can I go surfing KP?" Ron asked, "last time we were here, I didn't get the chance to go surfing."

"We'll see Ron" Kim said, "the mission comes first."

"I don't even know why we're bothering" Ben grumbled as they headed off "I haven't seen any bad guys around here."

-----

The reason Ben had not seen any of the villains, is because they were currently in the town.

"Vilgax could have given us more to go on" Jack said, "all we get is a picture of some Hawaiian girl. How the heck are we supposed to find one girl in this big place?"

"We ask around, genius" Shego replied, "some of these island losers probably know where she is."

"Good thinking" Jack said, approaching an islander "hey, excuse me sir, we're searching for this girl, and…" the man simply walked away.

"Hey you, how about helping us find this…" Jack asked, but was ignored again. "Is it my skin?" Jack asked, "do I look like I didn't get enough sun?"

"I'll handle this" Shego said and grabbed the next passerby off the street. "Listen pal, we're looking for a little girl" she said, "so tell us what you know or I'll rip your face off!"

"She's very persuasive" Jack replied.

"You have no idea" Drakken added.

-----

Meanwhile, down on the beach, the source of everyone's searching was doing one of her favorite activities; taking pictures of tourists.

"We've got a lot of good photographs today Stitch" Lilo told her "dog."

"Eeegah" Stitch replied, taking several of the pictures she handed him.

"We'll just get one more and then head home" Lilo replied.

As Lilo searched for another tourist to photograph, the members of G.O.O.D arrived on the beach.

"Okay gang, search for Lilo" Kim ordered.

"Not to worry Kim, Rufus can track her down, can't you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Rufus added, and put his nose to the ground, sniffing for any signs of the girl. But his search was interrupted by the wafting smell of hot dogs at the snack bar.

"Mmmm, hot dogs" Rufus exclaimed, rushing off to procure one of the wieners.

"Rufus, get back here!" Ron shouted, giving chase to his mole rat.

"Don't worry Kim, I won't fail you" Gwen said, "Lucky Girl is on the job. What's this girl look like?"

"Well she wears a red dress with white leaves on them" Kim began "and she should be accompanied by a dog that looks like an ugly koala."

"Okay, shouldn't be too hard to spot one of those" Gwen said, "come on Ben."

"Oh, so now you want my help" Ben said, "are you sure you don't want the great Kim Possible to help you?"

"Forget this" Jake said, "I'll find her. Eye of the dragon."

Transforming his eyes into his dragon eyes, he was able to scan the beach until he located Lilo.

"There she is!" Jake exclaimed, pointing in her general direction. Kim and the others headed in the direction Jake had pointed out. Stitch, with his enhanced senses, was the first to notice them.

"Kim!" he exclaimed, which made Lilo look up from her camera.

"You're right Stitch, it is Kim Possible, and Jake Long too. I wonder what they're doing back in Kauai?"

Lilo and Stitch ran over to their friends and gave Kim a big hug, "good to see you again Kim" Lilo said.

"It's good to see you too" Kim replied, "and Jake" Lilo said, "long time no see."

"Too long island girl" Jake replied, shaking Lilo's hand.

"Who are your new friends?" Lilo asked, noticing Ben & Gwen.

"Lilo, Stitch, this is Ben Tennyson and his cousin Gwen" Kim said.

"Pleasure to meet you" Gwen said, shaking Lilo's hand "Kim's told me a lot about you."

Ben shook her hand too "cool watch" Lilo commented.

"Actually, it's a high-tech device that can turn me into aliens" Ben replied proudly.

"Cool" Lilo said, "I've met aliens before, but never a guy who could turn into an alien."

"Believe me, knowing him is no fun" Gwen chimed in.

"You're just jealous because I have a fan" Ben replied.

"Jealous?" Gwen asked angrily "of you? You wish!"

While they argued, Ron finally ran over with Rufus and two hot dogs.

"Good move buddy" he said, "these hot dogs are mighty tasty."

"Ron, Rufus, great to see you again" Lilo interrupted.

"Hey Lilo, Stitch" Ron said, "look Rufus, it's your buddy Stitch."

Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and climbed atop Stitch's head. The alien didn't seem to mind.

"So what are you doing here?" Lilo asked, "is that Drakken guy up to no good again? Don't worry, me and Stitch will help you stop him, just like we did the last time. Right Stitch?"

"Stop ugly dummy" Stitch replied.

"Actually, we're here on a mission" Kim said.

"I knew it!" Lilo exclaimed "have the mud men finally begun their takeover of the planet?"

"No, it's about Stitch's 'cousins'" Kim replied "there are some evil people on the island who want to capture them and use them for evil purposes. And we believe they're looking for you so you can lead them to the experiments."

"And we're gonna make sure that doesn't happen" Jake added.

"I appreciate the help" Lilo said, "but all of Stitch's cousins are good now."

"Don't underestimate these bad guys Lilo" Kim said, "they wouldn't be looking to steal the 'cousins' if they didn't have a way to make them do their bidding."

"That's awful!" Lilo replied, "you've got to help!"

"We're going to" Kim said, "but first, we need to make sure you're kept safe."

"Kim, they've got surfboards for rent!"

"If you want to learn how to surf Ron, I'll be glad to teach you" Lilo replied.

"But Lilo…" Kim said.

"Don't worry, with all of you here I'll be perfectly safe" Lilo said, "besides, I've got Stitch, and he can handle anybody."

"Ih" Stitch added.

"Okay then, I guess we stay on the beach" Kim replied, "I just wish we knew what E.V.I.L was up to though."

-----

At that moment, the small group of E.V.I.L operatives arrived at the Pelaki household.

"So this is where that little brat lives" Drakken mused "I owe her for ruining my cloning scheme!"

"Cool it Dr. D" Shego said, "your cloning schemes never seem to work. And besides, wasn't it thought up by that Hamsterwheel guy?"

"Don't remind me" Drakken said, wincing.

"So how do we do this?" Jack asked "I'm up for the guns blazing approach."

"That is why you are an idiot" Karai replied, "if we do not wish to attract attention to ourselves, we must do this carefully and subtly."

"Really?" Jack asked, "cause that seems like a lot of work. Now my way, on the other hand, involves lots of lasers."

"You fool!" Karai replied, "your way would scare off the girl and allow her time to escape!"

"Well what do you suggest, huh, miss lady ninja?" Jack asked.

"A simple disguise" Karai said, "one they will not see coming..."

DING-DONG

Nani heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer the door. Standing there was a blue skinned man and a yellow skinned woman wearing white shirts.

"Can I help you?" Nani asked.

"Excuse me ma'am" Drakken said, "but I was wondering if you had a few minutes to spare for a product that will change your life" he asked, before his lips contorted into a sinister grin.

----------

Uh-oh, looks like Nani's in big trouble! What sinister plans do the baddies have for her? You'll have to read the next chapter and find out.


	3. Let's find Nani!

A half-hour later, Lilo and the G.O.O.D agents made their way to the house.

"So you guys are members of a top secret organization that protects the world from evil?" Lilo asked in awe.

"That's right" Jake said, "that's where we found out that we each knew you."

"Can me and Stitch join?" Lilo asked, "we've saved the galaxy hundreds of times."

"Hundreds" Stitch added.

"Well, you're a little young" Kim said, "but you did help me stop Drakken that one time."

"And you showed your own when we took down shark boy" Jake added, "maybe we could talk to Leo and see."

"Oh boy!" Lilo said, "wait until Nani hears about this. You guys are going to like Nani. She's okay, for a big sister."

"Actually, we met her already" Kim said.

"Yeah, we stopped off at your house and she told us you were on the beach" Jake added "she seemed nice."

"She is" Lilo said, "when she's not bugging you about cleaning your room or not leaving dangerous aliens in the house."

"I know what it's like to have family members bugging you" Ben said, looking at Gwen.

"You better not be talking about me" Gwen snapped back.

"Yo, what is the problem with you two?" Jake asked "just chill out, okay?"

"Fine!" Ben & Gwen replied in unison and didn't say anything else the whole trip up the stairs.

Lilo opened the door to her house "Nani, I'm home" she said.

There was no reply.

"Nani! I'm home! I brought my friends with me!"

Still no response.

"Maybe she went out with David. He's kinda her boyfriend" Lilo said.

"Perhaps" said Kim "well, we don't have time to wait for her, we have to…"

She was interrupted by several loud thumping sounds. "Aah, ghost in the house!" Ron screamed. Rufus screamed too and quickly lept into his pocket.

"It's not a ghost Ron" Kim said.

"How do you know?" Ron said, "have you seen it?"

"Ear of the dragon" Jake said; using his ultra-sensitive hearing, he traced the source of the noise.

"It's coming from in there" Jake said, pointing to the closet.

Kim went over and opened it cautiously. Out fell a rug, and from within the rug came muffled sounds.

"Gwen, help me out" Kim ordered; Gwen obeyed and helped Kim unwrap the rug. Inside was a green one-eyed alien with an orange dress. He gasped loudly and sucked air into his lungs.

"Ooh man, thanks for getting out of there" he said "gasp! Kim Possible, here again!"

"Hello Aunt Pleakley" Kim said, "nice to see you again."

"Pleakley, what happened?" Lilo asked, "how'd you end up in there?"

"I was put in there by some evil people. EVIL!" Pleakley exclaimed "they grabbed Nani, then rolled me in the rug and put me in here. And let me tell you, this rug has not been cleaned in some time…"

"Wait, did you say they took Nani?" Lilo asked.

"Oh yeah" Pleakley replied "we gotta call 911! Or the police, or the military! Or somebody!"

"We were too late" Kim said, "they struck while we frolicked on the beach. We should have gotten here sooner."

"It's not your fault Kim" Gwen said, "you were just trying to keep Lilo safe, you didn't know this was going to happen."

"Uh, guys" Ron said, "you might wanna see this."

Everyone headed over towards Ron, who handed Kim a letter. "I found this on the table" Ron explained "and it's not good."

"'Little girl, we have your sister'" Kim read "'gather as many experiments as you can in one hour and turn them over to us, or she's dead. Signed, the brilliant and handsome evil boy genius, Jack Spicer.' Modest villain, isn't he?"

Lilo looked at the gathered heroes, tears forming in her eyes "Nani…" she began, then broke down crying.

Kim and Jake put their hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry Lilo, we'll get you sister back" Kim said.

"Yeah, and we won't sacrifice any of Stitch's 'cousins' either" Jake added.

"Thanks you guys" Lilo said, "and I know just how to find Nani too. Wait right there" and she ran off.

"Should we wait for her?" Jake asked.

"She does know this island better than we do" Kim replied, "we wait."

-----

Meanwhile, in an old junked out ship, the towering shark-like alien Gantu was transmitting a message to his boss, the hamster-like Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel.

"So you are telling me that your sensors have indicated some kind of disturbance?" Hamsterviel asked.

"Yes sir" Gantu said, "I don't think it's another experiment, since the alarm didn't sound…"

"Of course you don't think, you non-thinking person!" Hamsterviel explained, "I am the one who does the thinking around here. Find out what this disturbance is and see if it can be used for our evil purposes."

"Right away sir" Gantu said, ending the transmission. Then he holstered his laser pistol and stomped off.

-----

Back at the Pelekai household, everyone was still waiting for Lilo to return. The door opened, but instead of Lilo, Jumba entered.

"Where is little girl and big girl?" he asked "and why is super spy Kim Possible and dragon child back to island?"

Kim and Jake explained everything to the portly purple scientist. "So Vilgax seeks my experiments" he said "I was afraid this would happen."

"You know Vilgax?" Ben asked.

"Yes, is one of most evil villains in galaxy" Jumba explained "even more evil than a certain evil genius scientist. I suspected he would one day try to claim my experiments. If he is allowed to succeed, whole universe in big trouble."

"Not to worry, we'll stop him" Kim replied, "but we're waiting for Lilo, she went to get something and…"

Kim was interrupted by Lilo and Stitch heading through the door.

"I'm back," Lilo said, "and I brought help."

She gestured to a little red alien creature that resembled an anteater. "This is Finder" Lilo explained "he can find anything, or anyone."

"Ahh, using experiment 158 to locate missing sister" Jumba said, "very clever."

"You know about that?" Lilo asked.

"Your friends inform me" Jumba replied "and I wish you luck little girl."

"Come on Lilo, let's go save Nani!" Kim said.

"You heard her Finder, sniff out my sister" Lilo ordered.

The little experiment put his nose to the ground and began to sniff. The others followed close behind.

"Maybe I should transform into Wildmutt and help too" Ben suggested.

"Yeah, if you want to scare the little girl" Gwen added, "just follow the alien."

"Wildmutt does have enhanced senses you know!" Ben yelled at his cousin as she walked off "man, the sooner we leave here, the better."

-----------

Will our heroes locate Nani in time? What will happen if the villains get their hands on the experiments? And how does Gantu factor into all of this? These questions will all be answered in the next exciting chapter.


	4. Gantu joins the fray

Meanwhile, at their headquarters in an old abandoned sugar processing plant, the members of E.V.I.L gloated over their plan. Or at least, one of them did.

"Am I brilliant or what?" Jack asked, "since we couldn't find the little girl, I came up with the idea of nabbing her sis, then forcing her to get the aliens for us. Yeah, sometimes it's exhausting being so clever."

"You?" Karai asked angrily "as I recall, I thought up the plan for infiltration. You did nothing!"

"I wrote the note!" Jack snapped back.

"That was me!" Drakken added.

"Well I signed it" Jack said defensively.

"It doesn't matter who came up with the idea" Shego said, "what matters is that the little girl will do our job for us. And she comes here in an hour with the aliens…"

"We test their powers on her and her sister" Jack finished, laughing maniacally.

"Ooh nice laugh" Drakken commented.

"You think so?" Jack asked, "I've worked really long on it."

"And it shows" Drakken added.

While the two villains exchanged comments, over in the corner, Nani struggled to get free. She was sitting on an old crate, with her hands securely tied behind her back. Several loops of thick hemp were tied around her chest to secure her arms to her sides, and her sandal clad feet were tied at the ankles. A strip of cloth had been jammed between her teeth, reducing her outcries to muffled grunts.

Nani recalled how easily the villains had abducted her; the moment she turned her back, they had pounced on her, tying and gagging her with surprising speed. When Pleakley showed up to help, he was wrapped in a carpet and shoved in the closet. Then they left a note, and the woman called Karai draped her over her shoulder before they left. Ever since they had arrived here and deposited her on the crate, Nani had been struggling against the bonds on her wrists, but to no avail.

_I have to get free _she thought to herself _or Lilo and I are finished! I just hope she's okay._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling sound, as the roof of the plant was suddenly ripped open. A familiar shark-like head peered in, one that Nani recognized immediately.

_Gantu! _she thought _great, like things aren't bad enough._

"Aaah! Giant shark monster!" Jack screamed "kill it!"

"So, this is where the disturbance is coming from" Gantu said, "who the heck are you and what are you doing here?"

"What's it to you, fin face?" Shego asked.

"Hold your tongue Earthling, or I'll disintegrate you" Gantu replied "now answer my question."

"We're here trying to steal some genetic experiments for our boss" Jack replied "now don't hurt us!"

"I too seek the genetic experiments" Gantu said, "but if you don't have any, what was the disturbance my sensors picked up?"

"Probably this" Drakken said, holding out the Malevolizer "this device can turn the experiments back to their evil ways again."

"Ingenious!" Gantu said, "tell me how you seek to capture the little trogs."

"Easy" Jack said, "there's this girl who always hangs out with the 'trogs' as you call them. We nabbed her older sis and gave her an ultimatum; deliver us the experiments or she's dead."

Gantu noticed Nani tied up and knelt down to eye her, as a T-Rex might eye a potential meal.

"Hmm, why did I never think of that?" Gantu mused.

"Look, if you're done, buzz off" Shego said, "we're waiting for the girl."

"Don't order me around" Gantu bellowed "what's to keep me from reducing all of you to ashes?"

"Hold on" Karai said, "let us not fight. Perhaps our large friend can be of use to us."

She turned to Gantu. "Tell you what" she said, "if you help us, we will give you half of the experiments the girl retrieves for us."

"Dr. Hamsterviel will not be happy with that" Gantu replied.

"You know Hamsterwheel?" Drakken asked.

"Yes, how do you know of him?" Gantu replied.

"We worked together a few months ago, on a plan to clone Stitch" Drakken explained.

"So you're Dr. Dragon" Gantu said.

"That's Drakken!" Drakken shouted angrily.

"Perhaps joining forces might be acceptable after all" Gantu said, "I'll contact Hamsterviel and see what he says."

"Oh goody, I get to talk to that little rodent again" Drakken fumed.

"Hush up Dr. D, we could use this guy in case any heroes show up" Shego said, "so be nice to the rodent."

"All right" Drakken whined "but that was a perfectly good undersea base!"

-----

While the villains waited for Gantu's call, the members of G.O.O.D had followed Finder and were now mere feet from the factory.

"That's gotta be where they're holding Nani" Lilo said, "good work Finder. Okay, Stitch, let's go."

"Hold on" Kim said, "we don't know who has your sister or what they've got waiting for us in there. If we just barge in, they could kill her."

"Good point" Lilo said, "so what do we do?"

"Some spying" Kim replied "but we'll need someone small."

"This is where Rufus comes in handy" Ron said "ready to go buddy?"

"Uh-huh" Rufus replied.

"And I can help too" Ben said, activating the Omnitrix; within seconds, he was the tiny Grey Matter.

"Okay, sneak around the factory, figure out what we're up against, then report back here" Kim instructed.

"No problem" Grey Matter said, "let's do this Rufus" and he and the mole rat ran off towards the factory.

Since it was old, there were plenty of cracks in the foundation, allowing the two to squeeze in.

"Being small has its' advantages" Grey Matter replied, as he and Rufus entered. He quickly noticed Gantu standing in the middle of the room with the other villains.

"Holy halibut! That's one big alien" he exclaimed, but then noticed the other villains "yup, it's E.V.I.L all right. Any sign of the girl?"

Rufus chittered and pointed to the bound & gagged Nani on the crate, who didn't notice the two little visitors.

"Let's get back and tell the others" Grey Matter suggested and he and Rufus slipped away.

-----

Meanwhile, Hamsterviel had been contacted and learned of the other villains and their plans.

"Since my former evil partner wishes to possess the experiments, I shall help him" Hamsterviel replied "Gantu shall provide you with extra muscle, in exchange for you sending me several of the experiments you capture."

"Sounds like a plan" Drakken said "you furry little fleabag" he muttered under his breath.

"What did you just mutter Mr. Muttering person?" Hamsterviel asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing" Drakken replied.

After Gantu shut down the communication, the villains had a meeting.

"Are we really going through with this?" Drakken asked.

"Hey, big boy here can help us out" Shego said, "besides, once Vilgax has the experiments, he'll make a hat out of Hamsterwheel."

"Excellent point" Drakken replied, before turning to Gantu "welcome to the team. We're so honored to have you here."

-----

Back outside, the two half-pint heroes reported their findings to the others.

"Gantu's helping them?" Lilo exclaimed, "I should've known that big dummy was involved in this."

"Relax Lilo, me and Stitch whooped shark boy's butt once, and we can do it again" Jake said "he'll be no match for our skizills."

"What do we do now?" Gwen asked.

"We still have the element of surprise" Kim said, "and we use it."

"I'm going with Kim" Gwen said, "I hope that doesn't bother you too much Ben."

"Not at all" Ben replied, "cause I'm flying solo." Using the Omnitrix, Ben transformed himself into Fourarms.

"Let's do this, dragon up!" Jake said, transforming into his dragon form and flying to the top of the factory.

Kim used her grappling hook and pulled herself up to a nearby window, with Gwen hanging on close behind. Ron and Rufus waited with Fourarms outside the door.

"On my signal" Kim whispered, "one…"

Back inside the factory, Jack looked impatiently at his watch.

"When is that little girl going to get here?" he asked, "I'm running out of time to spend on the beach."

"Hey, she still has time left on her deadline" Shego replied, "and I do mean 'deadline'."

CRASH!

The villains weren't prepared for Kim and Gwen to come crashing through the window.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed "and…some new sidekick!"

"And that's not all, blue boy" Jake said, smashing in through the roof.

Fourarms also bashed in through the door, with the others on his heels.

"Remember me chump?" Jake asked Gantu.

"The flying trog!" Gantu said, "you may have outwitted me last time, but you won't be so fortunate today!"

He pulled out his blaster and began firing, but Jake avoided the blasts.

"Looks like the same old tricks" Jake said, before shooting the blaster with fire "Okay Stitch, take it away."

"Let me help" Fourarms added, "I don't have all this strength for nothing."

Stitch nodded and grabbed Gantu by his leg, tossing him over to Fourarms. The red alien caught him and held him with all four of his mighty arms.

"How about a game of shark ball?" Fourarms asked Stitch.

"Batter up" Stitch replied.

"Oh blitznak" was all Gantu could reply before he was tossed to and fro.

Meanwhile, Karai had set her sights on Kim.

"The last time we fought, you had the advantage of having your friend around" she said, "this time, you will not be so lucky."

"What do you say we make it fair?" Kim asked, "no weapons."

"Fine with me" Karai replied "I will be more content destroying you with my natural skills."

As the two females sparred, Gwen watched her idol.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"I would suggest dying" Shego said, nearly swiping Gwen with her claws.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be, anyway? Halloween girl?" Shego asked snidely.

"I'm Lucky Girl" Gwen said.

"Yeah, well you'll need all the luck you can get against me" Shego replied, diving towards Gwen again.

Meanwhile, the other villains, seeing their plan collapse, decided to cut their losses.

"You up for getting out of here?" Jack asked Drakken.

"Race you to the coastline" Drakken replied, but before either could escape, Jake blocked their path.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Jake asked.

"You don't scare us" Jack replied "Jack Bots, attack…oh, right, I didn't bring any."

"Too bad for you" Jake replied, swatting his tail and knocking both bad guys into a wall. "Man, I am good."

---------

Looks like things are really developing into a donnybrook here. How will the fights turn out? You'll have to read on to find out (hint: the good guys may win).


	5. A battle with Stitch?

While all this was going on, Nani decided to get herself out of the action and wiggled herself off the sugar crate. She began crawling along the floor, and did not go unnoticed by several members of the team.

"Check it out Rufus, there's the older sister" Ron said, "c'mon buddy, we gotta do the heroic thing and rescue her."

"Uh-huh" Rufus added, and both kids ran to Nani's rescue.

They didn't notice that Shego had observed them, so she kicked Gwen in the gut and jumped after them. Nani's crawling ceased when she found her way blocked by a pair of sneakers. She looked up and saw Ron standing before her, with Rufus atop his shoulder.

"Fear not lady, Ron Stoppable and his faithful mole rat Rufus shall save you" Ron said.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening" Shego said, from her position directly behind Ron. Ron and Rufus turned around to see her hands glowing.

"Well, well, looks I get to take care of the sidekicks" Shego said, "then I'll off the hostage too. Things are looking up."

"You'd better watch out" Ron said nervously, "me and Rufus are dangerous."

"Maybe to yourselves" Shego said, "I happen to know you two idiots couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag."

"We could so!" Ron said, "Rufus actually did last week."

"Ahh, it's the lame banter like that that I'll miss the most" Shego said, readying herself to do them in.

Suddenly, a huge barrel slammed over her body.

"Hey, what is this?" Shego yelled "what's going on!"

From behind, Gwen smiled happily. "I'm not called Lucky Girl for nothing" she said "by the way, here's a little payback for that kick."

So saying, Gwen kicked the barrel, sending Shego rolling down the length of the factory.

"Sweet moves" Ron said.

"Thank Kim, I couldn't have done it without her" Gwen said, "now, let's get her free."

Ron agreed and worked on the ropes while Gwen pulled the gag from Nani's mouth.

"Thank you" Nani gasped, "is Lilo okay?"

"She's fine" Ron replied, "she's around her somewhere."

"You brought a small girl to an old factory filled with bad guys?" Nani exclaimed, "are you lolo or something, why would you do…mmmph!" her rant was cut off when Ron replaced her gag.

"Maybe we oughta leave that in for now" he suggested.

-----

Meanwhile, Kim was battling Karai by the factory's old conveyer belt.

"You are good" Karai said, as Kim dodged her blows, "but not good enough!"

She chopped Kim, then kicked her over to the belt.

"Foolish girl, you should have known better than to take on someone as highly trained as me" Karai said, slowly approaching her opponent.

"I may not have your skills" Kim said, "but I've got my brains."

Quickly, she flipped under the belt, grabbed it tightly, then swung back. Then, after she was as far as she could go, she swung forward and let go of the rim. She slammed into Karai like a rocket, knocking her into a pile of boxes.

"Who's the tough one now?" Kim asked.

Meanwhile, over by Ron & Gwen, Nani had just been freed and was rubbing her wrists.

"Nani!" Lilo exclaimed and ran over to hug her sister.

"Lilo!" Nani replied.

"Oh Nani, I was so worried" Lilo said.

"Me too Lilo, me too" Nani added.

Unknown to them, Drakken and Jack were still conscious and still plotting. "You think Vilgax will be mad we didn't get any experiments?" Jack asked.

"Maybe" Drakken said "but he'll probably forget about it when we destroy a bunch of heroes for him."

"How do we do that?" Jack queried.

"Like this" Drakken said, and grabbing the Malevolizer, blasted Stitch with it.

"Stitch!" Lilo exclaimed, but it was too late; he had reverted back to his destructive, mischievous self.

"Experiment 626, destroy them!" Drakken ordered "while we sneak away."

Using their watches, Drakken and Jack beamed themselves and their allies out of the factory.

"Yo, the bad guys are getting away!" Jake exclaimed.

"We've got bigger problems" Kim said, "Stitch wants to destroy us."

"I'll handle this" Fourarms said, and ran towards the alien. "Okay Stitch, I didn't want to hurt you, but if that's what I need to do…" and he slammed a fist down.

Stitch simply grabbed his massive arm and twirled him around, sending him crashing into one of the support posts.

"Ben!" Gwen exclaimed, rushing to check on her cousin "oh Ben, are you okay?"

Fourarms emerged from the rubble, then transformed back into Ben. "Ugh, did somebody get the license number of that truck?" he asked.

"Yo, this is it Stitch man" Jake said, "you wanna throw down? Then we throw down."

"Eeegah, bring it" Stitch said.

Jake flew towards Stitch and blasted him with his fire breath, but of course, Stitch's invulnerable hide protected him.

"Man, I forgot how tough this little dude was" Jake said, " I dunno if I've got enough power to subdue him."

"Well somebody better do something, or this whole place is going to come down" Kim said.

Indeed, Stitch was ripping the supports right out of the ground.

"Just let me recharge, and then I'll…" Ben began.

"No" Lilo said, "Stitch is my friend, I'll help him."

She began approaching the rampaging alien. "Be careful Lilo" Kim said, "he's not himself."

"Stitch!" Lilo exclaimed, causing the alien to look at her "stop this. You're not evil, don't you remember? I helped you to become good, just like I did with all your cousins."

"Cousins…" a confused Stitch replied.

"Yes, all your alien cousins" Lilo said, "so even though some machine made you think you're bad, I know you're not. Remember, Stitch, remember all the good things we did together? Well if you can't, then you'll have to get through me to destroy this factory" she said, getting in front of a support post "but I know you won't destroy me Stitch, cause you're my friend."

"Lilo, what are you doing?!" Nani exclaimed, but Lilo held firm.

Stitch began to advance forward, but suddenly stopped.

It was as though his mind was remembering the girl and all she said.

He remembered chasing down the other aliens and eating ice cream. He remembered surfing…

Suddenly, Stitch returned to normal. "Lilo" he said "ooogh, head hurt."

"Stitch, you're back!" Lilo exclaimed, giving him a great big hug.

"Now that's what I call, a happy ending" Kim replied.

-----

Later, the members of G.O.O.D met back at Lilo's house for final goodbyes.

"See you later my alien brother" Jake replied, bumping fists with Stitch "and maybe someday you and Lilo can visit my crib."

"We'd like that" Lilo said, "and maybe we can visit you too Kim."

"If you get the chance, stop on by" Kim replied "I'm sure you'll like Middleton".

"Thank you all, for everything" Nani said, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along."

"All in a day's work" Kim said, "we exist to stop people like Drakken and Vilgax from achieving their goals."

"And wherever they rear their ugly heads, we'll be there" Ben added.

"And I want to congratulate you too Gwen" Kim said, "you showed remarkable skill and bravery out there by taking on Shego. You're developing into quite the hero."

"Coming from you, that means a lot" Gwen said, "would you mind teaching me some more of your moves?"

"I'd be honored, Lucky Girl" Kim replied.

"Teach her all you want, she'll never be as good as hero as I am" Ben added.

"Oh yeah? I bet I'll be twice the hero you are!" Gwen shouted.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Kim sighed "it's going to be a long trip home."

---------

Next time:

Magnacat heads to Orchid Bay city in hopes of eliminating the powerful Te Xuan Ze. A number of G.O.O.D's most magical members attempt to stop him, and are amazed to meet the girl who possesses this power. They also learn more about the magical community they all belong too. Read a tale of magic and mystery in "I'll be Te Xuan Zeeing You."


End file.
